


Caffeine affection

by TheOrangeAurora



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cafe AU, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrangeAurora/pseuds/TheOrangeAurora
Summary: Based on the prompt: “You’re a waitress and you always give me free coffee and i just found out coffee isn’t free here. i should repay you over dinner” aka the numerous cafe phanfiction that nobody asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Just felt like writing a little something c:  
> For more fics, small drabbles and overall random posts and updates, you can find me at palephantom.tumblr.com :)

''I swear, if you keep doing that, your next paycheck won't cover your rent anymore,'' green eyes watched lithe fingers carefully preparing a cup of mocha, a lot more careful about getting the proportions perfect than any order that had gone through the register the whole day. Dan's cheeks turned a bright scarlet at that, and he glared at his friend to shush him ''Shut up, okay?!'' 

After all, there was no way to hide this anymore from other guy; Dan had been effectively bringing a free coffee or, like today, - mocha, to one of the recently regular customers. A tall guy whose pale skin and dark hair contrasted perfectly in Dan's eyes and the blue of the gaze always could catch him by surprise when the two exchanged their greetings over the stranger's order.

''At least ask for his name,'' the other barista nudged him only to receive a low hiss in response as the nudge had nearly made Dan spill a little bit of the coffee drink. 

Two deep breaths and one exhale to blow an annoying strand of hair out of his eyes, and Dan made his way around the counter and over to the table in the corner of the shop. The stranger was there, today with a laptop in front of him, typing away oblivious to the world around him. That is, until the cup was placed in front of him and he looked up. 

Dan felt his tanned cheeks begin to heat up again when those blue eyes were lied upon his face and that smile was given to just him and nobody else. ''Thank you,'' the stranger spoke, but didn't return to the work, instead he closed the laptop and extended his hand to Dan ''Well, since I know your name already,'' he eyed the name tag pinned to Dan's shirt, ''I wanted to say thank you and at least offer some familiarity between us. I'm Phil.''

Suddenly given a name to the face, Dan was taken aback for a moment before he caught himself and took the stranger's, no, Phil's extended hand, feeling the softness of the palm against his own before squeezing it a little ''Dan, but you already knew that,'' Dan looked at the table, the redness seemingly having found a permanent residence on his cheeks by now. 

''It's a pleasure to finally meet you properly, Dan,'' his awkwardness was easily swept aside by the other man.

The next words, however, returned the feeling to Dan's bones, filling the joints with lead and making his heart sink while he felt the entirety of his face, neck and ears turn fully ablaze ''You know, I inquired about the free coffee yesterday after your shift was over, apparently it's not a concept here,'' Phil was clearly amused about the barista's reaction to being caught red-handed in the innocent and so very sweet lie. 

''So,'' Phil leaned his elbow on the table and rested his chin on the open palm, blue eyes surveying the, now fidgeting, young man in front of him ''Either you've been trying to poison me slowly,'' All colour drained from Dan's face and, wide-eyed, he looked up at Phil, mortified that the other man could even think of that in the first place. Oh God, he was such an idiot; of course offering such frequent free coffee was shady, what had he thought it would look like if revealed?! 

Phil, however, looked nothing but amused, eyes sporting a glint and teeth raking his lower lip briefly. (And Dan couldn't help it, his attention was taken by the gorgeous man's action, and within the back of his naive mind he wished that it was intended as flirty)

''That or I owe you dinner for all the free coffee that you've given me, probably paying for all of it from your own paycheck,'' Dan all but felt like his heart had stopped for a second, lips parted as if he wanted to speak, but no words escaped him. 

At first Phil was smiling at him, but as Dan failed to respond, he began to look worried until he reached out to touch Dan's arm ''Are you feeling alright? Do you need to sit down?'' 

That stirred him awake and he released a small squeak (Therefore the colour had also returned to his features and the dark eyes searched for what to look at that wouldn't be Phil) quickly pulling his arm away to pull at his apron nervously ''I'm sorry, you don't have to repay me, it was my pleasure to give them to you,'' he tried to keep his voice steady, but the tone remained higher pitch than usually. 

''Well, in that case,'' Phil stood up from his seat and Dan simply had to look up at the man, who sported about the same height as him, noticing the tip of the tongue sticking out between the man's lips before it disappeared again ''I would like to get to know you better, so would you be as kind as to accompany me for a dinner?'' 

His heart full bloom, beating quickly, Dan swallowed and finally offered the usual full, dimply smile to this stranger-turned-not and nodded ''I would love to.''

Though his paycheck was sure to suffer terribly from the past weeks, in the end it was worth it.


End file.
